Saving Edward
by weranwithwolves
Summary: When 7 year old Edward makes frequent trips to the hospital, Dr Carlisle Cullen knows something isn't right but what can he do to help? rated T for language and abuse.
1. Not Right

**Haii guys,  
this is my first fanfiction, so i hope you enjoy (:  
i dont own Twilight or any of the characters :(**

* * *

Saving Edward

Chapter one.

I sighed, another long day at the hospital. I looked at the clock, only another 3 hours and I'd be on my way home. Esme must be going crazy with all the kids home for the holidays, I really hope Emmet hasn't broken anything today and Alice and Rosaline haven't gotten into another fight over their make-up, last time it ended with the eye shadow all over the place, I still don't understand how it got all over the walls. It took them hours to clean it all up; I chuckled remembering the look on their faces when I said they had to clean up every single smudge.

I'm just glad Jasper knows how to stay out of trouble, he's the quiet one out of the bunch, he normally just stays in his room and reads, though Alice can get him to do anything for her, she's a little devil when it comes to what she wants, though Esme and I think Jasper has a little thing for her.

There's nothing wrong with that, I mean they're all adopted, soon after Esme and I were married, we found out Esme couldn't have children, we were terribly upset, Esme was devastated, she'd always wanted children and now that she couldn't, it hurt her deeply. We went into adoption soon after and found Alice, she was only 5 at the time, her parents had tried to kill her, claiming she was evil and working with the devil, her parents being big believers in God, thankfully a neighbour had heard little Alice screaming and crying and had called the police. We fell in love with little Alice quickly, she was very small for her age but her bubbly personality made up for that.

We found Emmet next, his parents had died in a terribly car crash, Esme instantly fell in love with him, he was big for his age but his little dimples in his cheeks gave away what a softy he was. When we brought Emmet home, Alice was ecstatic, her and Emmet became friends instantly and though Emmet being 3 years older than Alice, Alice was able to make Emmet do anything for her.

Next I saw Rosalie and Jasper in the hospital; their step-father had been beating them and even raped little Rosalie. Jasper was able to run to a neighbour's house and get them to call the police, their step-father was arrested and sent to jail. Rosalie wouldn't let any man near her, except Jasper of course. Though somehow I got her to trust me, I think maybe it was because Jasper and I talked quite a bit. Maybe he put in a good word for me? Who knows, but soon I became quite attached to them and eventually asked if they wanted me to adopted them, they happily agreed and met the rest of the family, Rosalie was a bit cautious of Emmet at first because of his size but as soon as she saw what a softy he was, they became very close, Jasper and Alice also became very close.

So now, with Emmet at 12, Rosalie and Jasper at 10 and little Alice at 9, they can be quite a handful.

I was taken out of my thoughts when Clara, my secretary, who by the way won't stop flirting with me, told me a man and a child was waiting to see me. Telling Clara to send them through, I walked out into the waiting area to see, a tall man pulling a little boy behind him, the man, who I guessed was his father, was walking rather too fast for the boy and was finding it difficult to catch up, tripping a little, the boys father glared down at the boy, who ducked his head to get out of his father's gaze. I frowned at the sight, but quickly masked it as the father looked up at me.

'Please, take a seat,' I said politely while moving out of their way so they could enter my office, as they passed the little boy looked up and me, I smiled back in response but the boy ducked his head.

Once they were seated, I made my way around my desk and sat down comfortably, 'so what can I help you with?'

'Yes, I'm Anthony Mason and this is my son, Edward. He uh, fell down the stairs earlier today, he's got a few cuts and bruises and I think he might have broken his arm.'

'Oh right, I see,' I got up from my chair and walked over to Edward. 'Do you mind if I look at your arm Edward?' I asked softly.

Edward looked at his father, 'go on Edward, let the doctor look at your arm,' his father said not very nicely.

Edward then looked at me and raised his arm, which I hadn't noticed till now, was bent at an odd angle.

'Well, just by looking at it, I can tell it's broken,' I said to Mr Mason, 'but I still want to x-ray it to see how bad the break is. My secretary has a few forms I'd like you to fill in Mr Mason, so if you could do that now, it'll save a lot of time.'

Mr Mason nodded and turned to leave my office but not before giving Edward a warning glare, Edward in response ducked his head out of his father's piercing gaze.

'Now Edward, is there anywhere else that hurts?'

He shook his head quickly but grimaced in what I can only guess is pain.

'Does your head hurt Edward?' I asked softly

'Yes, I mean no, I mean... a little,' Edward said in a tiny voice.

'Where does it hurt Edward? Can I look at it?'

'Umm... okay,' he whispered while touching the tender bit on his head.

I touched the tender bit as softly as I could without hurting him, I could feel a little bump but nothing serious, 'how did this happen Edward?'

'When I fell down the uh, stairs, I... I hit my head' stuttered Edward.

'You don't sound very sure Edward, is that what really happened?' I said as softly as I could, I didn't want to scare him.

'Yes... Yes, I'm sure. I fell down the stairs and hit my head,' said Edward more confidently.

'You know Edward, you can tell me if anything bad has happened, you won't get into any trouble,' I said looking at him.

He looked back at me for a moment, 'I know sir, I just fell down the stairs is all,' he replied looking down at his hands.

I stared at him for a moment trying to decide if he was really telling the truth, 'Okay then Edward. Let's go get that arm x-rayed.'

I led him down the hall to the x-ray room, it didn't take long, a few quick flashes and it were over. I looked at the images taken of his broken arm, it wasn't bad, a clean break. I led him back down to my office and sat him on the hospital table I had in the other room.

'I'm sorry Edward but this will hurt just a bit,' I said as I moved his arm back into position so I could plaster it. Funny thing was, that when I did, he didn't move, not even a flinch. Just sat there; emotionless.

After I was done plastering his arm I took him back out to his father who was just finishing filling out the forms.

'All done,' I said, 'just make sure he keeps the cast dry and come see me in about 6 weeks,'

'Sure, Doc,' replied Mr Mason and with that he was out the door as quick as possible.

My eyebrows furrowed again, something wasn't right.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter, what do you think? **

**Shall i continue ?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading ;)**

**x**


	2. Definitely Wrong

**Haii, here's the next chapter, not very long i know, sorry.  
I'll try to make the next one longer, promise (:**

**oh, btw, don't know much about hospitals and treatments and stuff so sorry if it's wrong.**

**enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

After Edward and his father left the hospital, I got on with work as normal but I couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong. I kept my concerns to myself; thinking I was making something out of nothing. Now with the kids back at school and a lot of free time on her hands Esme noticed something was bothering me but thankfully, she didn't ask. I tried to shake off the feeling, but only 2 weeks later, Edward made another appearance at the hospital, again with his father.

'Is everything okay?' I asked shocked as I saw the damage done to Edwards face. His bottom lip was busted and bleeding, his left eye was bruised badly and swollen shut, his left cheek was split into a long gash as blood ran down the side of his face and he also had a big cut on his forehead. 'What happened?' I asked kneeling down in front of Edward who was trying to hide his face behind his father's leg.

'This stupid little boy got himself into a fight at school,' his father snarled, glaring down at Edward.

I looked up at Mr Mason, 'surely a little boy couldn't of done this much damage?' I said still shocked.

'Apparently there was a group of them, wasn't there Edward?' Mr Mason said still glaring down at his son.

'Ye-yes s-sir,' stuttered Edward looking down. He was shaking. Maybe he's still shaken from the fight at school? But this doesn't sound right, a bunch of 7 year olds wouldn't – couldn't do this to another child. I'll need to get him away from his father to talk to him, they don't seem to have a very good relationship, Edward seems... scared of him.

'Edward, why don't you come with me and let me fix up those cuts for you? Yes?' I said holding out my hand for Edward to take.

He looked at me for a moment, 'Okay,' he replied shyly taking my hand.

'Mr Mason, why don't you go sit in the waiting area? We won't be long.' I said starting to walk away.

Mr Mason put his hand on Edwards shoulder stopping him from moving,' I think it would be best if I stay with the boy,' he said sternly.

'I'm sorry Mr Mason, but there isn't much room in here as you can see and there's even less in there,' I said pointing into the room joining onto mine,' it would be best to wait in the waiting area.'

Mr Mason glared at me, 'no. I don't think that's a good-'

'Mr Mason, what's the problem? I'm only going to bandage and stitch up his cuts, it would be easier to wait in the waiting area.' I insisted cutting him off.

Before he could reply I walked away with Edward clinging onto my hand and closed the door in his face.

'C'mon then little man, let's look at those cuts of yours,' I said picking him up and seating him on the hospital bed.

'This may sting just a bit,' I said as I got an antiseptic wipe and started cleaning the cuts and wiping away the blood. Again Edward didn't flinch or hiss in pain, he just sat there emotionless like last time as I cleaned his face.

When I had wiped away all the blood and dirt, I started stitching the big gash on his cheek and I gave him a plaster for the cut on his forehead.

'So Edward, are you going to tell me what really happened?' I asked still stitching the gash on his cheek.

'M-my da-daddy told you s-sir, I got into a f-fight at school,' he said looking away.

'Is that what really happened Edward? Because I don't think you're the type of boy who gets into a fight.'

'Yes! I got into a fight okay?' He snapped. I looked at him, taken aback, 'Sorry,' he whispered.

'It's okay Edward; I'm just making sure, I don't want you getting hurt is all.' I said as I got a plaster and put it over the cut on his forehead. He didn't say anything. 'All done. Now, be careful with those stitches okay, try not to pull them out. And the swelling in your eye will go down by tomorrow, just be more careful. I don't want to see you again until you can get that cast off okay?'

He nodded as I talked, taking all my instructions in.

'Good boy,' I smiled patting him on the back.

Edward looked up at me with shock in his eyes. Has he never been praised before? I opened my mouth to say something else but there was a sudden knock on the door. I went over and opened it, it was my secretary, 'I'm sorry to interrupt, Dr Cullen but Mr Mason is getting a bit restless out in the waiting area, he's disturbing some of the other patients,' she said rather urgently.

'Ah, that's okay, Clara. I've just finished in here; tell Mr Mason we'll be out in a moment,' I replied lifting Edward down from the hospital bed.

Clara nodded once before rushing off back out into the waiting area.

'C'mon then Edward,' I said taking his hand. The fear was back on his face as I took him out to his father. 'I'm sorry for the wait Mr Mason.'

'You damn well should be,' he snarled, grabbing Edwards tiny hand in his large one before dragging him out of the hospital.

I watched as he tugged his son out through the hospital doors but not before seeing a tear run down Edwards face as he turned back around to look at me.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

**what do you think? **

**any good?**

**yes? no? **

**Review and tell me, thanks ;)**

**x**


	3. Crying Myself To Sleep

**Haii, chapter 3 is up for you (:**

**some violence and bad language in this chapter, so be warned.**

**enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sitting in my office at home, I can't concentrate. My mind keeps going to Edward, the fear on his face as he left the hospital. I knew I didn't imagine the fear, the tear that ran down his cheek. I've kept this to myself for too long, I needed to tell someone, I needed to tell Esme.

Jumping up from the office chair I walked quickly out the door and down the stairs, searching for her. I soon found her in the kitchen. 'Esme dear, I need to talk to you.'

She took one look at me and knew it was important, 'What is it?' she asked softly.

'There's this little boy, he's been to the hospital twice now, the first time for a broken arm; he fell down the stairs according to his father.'

'And you don't believe him?' she asked.

'No, not after today. He came into the hospital again with his father. His face was all bruised and he had several cuts, one I had to stitch up! His father said he got into a fight at school, I questioned him, saying how could one 7 year old boy do this to another. He replied saying that there was a group of them. But Esme, you should of seen him, he was scared to death. His father isn't very polite and is even worse to his son, Edward. He glares and snarls things at him all the time and basically drags the poor boy around. I just don't know what to do, Esme.' I say defeated.

'Carlisle? Are you suggesting that this man... abuses his own son?' she whispers upset.

'Yes Esme, I believe so,' I whisper just as upset.

'But Carlisle, what are you going to do?'

'I don't know Esme. I can't really do anything, I don't have any evidence of this and Edward is too scared to tell me what's really going on.' I say thinking.

'You could call the police or social services and ask them to check out the house, make sure everything's okay,' Esme says hope filling her eyes.

I look at her and smile, 'great idea Esme. I knew I kept you around for something,' I smile jokingly.

She rolls her eyes at me and smiles.

'I don't know their address so I'll have to phone tomorrow in work, it'll have their address in the forms Mr Mason filled out the first time he visited the hospital,' I say to Esme, she nods understanding, a sad smile on her face.

I pull her into a hug and kiss her on the forehead just as i hear the front door open and for someone to scream.

'I'M HOME!'

I chuckle; Alice. She may be small but she has a hell of a loud voice.

Esme and I walk into the living room where the kids have collapsed on the sofa in front of the TV.

'How was your day kids?' I asked them sitting down also on one of the sofas.

'Great! I made a new friend daddy! Her name is Bella, she's in the year below me but that doesn't matter does it daddy?' Alice says practically bouncing in her seat.

I chuckle, 'that's great sweetie and no, it doesn't matter that she's a year younger than you as long as your friends that's okay,' I smile as she beams at me.

'What about you guys? How was your day?' I say to my other three children.

There was a chorus of 'okays,' and 'fine,' and that was all I got. I chuckled again, kids eh?

'Okay guys, what do you want for tea?' Esme asked.

They all looked at each other before shouting, 'FISH FINGERS!'

'Okay then,' laughed Esme, 'fish fingers it is.'

Later that night, I was still worrying about Edward. I couldn't sleep properly, I just wanted to get to work, get the address and phone the police, I needed to know if he was okay. After a few restless hours exhaustion finally took over me and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Ed POV)

I was terrified to leave the hospital, I knew daddy was angry at the way the nice doctor treated him. I knew he hadn't wanted to take me to the hospital again; the nice doctor would get suspicious. The story he gave this time wasn't as believable, me being only seven and he was angry that he didn't come up with something better.

As he dragged me out of the hospital doors, I took one last look at the nice doctor and saw he was watching us go. I wanted to run back inside, to the nice doctor. He'd take care of me. But as he shoved me in the back of his car and slammed the door, I knew that was a wish that would never come true.

Daddy drove back home, cursing to himself all the way and glaring at me through the rear view mirror; I knew I was in for it tonight. He was really mad. I ducked my head down in the back seat, trying to hide from his horrible eyes. But I could still feel him glaring at me.

We soon pulled into our house, it was very old, weeds' growing from between the cracks in the floor, the paint of the house was peeling off and the front door that used to be a lovely white colour was now a dirty yellow. The windows were filthy, looked as if they hadn't been cleaned in years; which they hadn't been really.

Daddy got out of the car, opened the back door and pulled me out. I nearly fell over from the force of him.

'You stupid little boy, can't even keep your damn feet on the ground,' he snarled as he continued to pull me up the drive way towards the front door. He unlocked it, swung it open and shoved me inside.

'You better not have told that stupid ass doctor anything!' he shouted at me.

'N-no, I didn't say a-anything, honest,' I stuttered

His hand came out and slapped me across the face, hard. I cried out in pain as he hit my newly stitched cheek.

'Shut up! You worthless piece of shit! What you gonna do? Go cry to Mommy?' He said laughing.

I stifled a sob as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Quickly opening it and taking a big gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then smiled evilly at me.

He put his beer down and walked over to me, 'you've been a naughty boy haven't you? Getting into a fight at school? What am I going to do with you? Hm? I guess I'll have to teach you how to behave won't I?' He said holding my arm so my face was pulled close up to his. His breath smelled like cigarettes and beer, disgusting.

He pushed me away from him onto the floor and kicked me continuously in the stomach, winding me. I gasped for breath as he continued to kick me, I curled into a ball on the floor, trying to protect myself from the blows.

He pulled me up from the floor and punched me, right in my swollen black eye. I cried out but that only seemed to anger him more.

'SHUT UP! You fucking wimp!' he screamed at me. But I couldn't, my whole body hurt from where he'd kicked and punched me. I was sure my stitches had split and my swollen eye hurt even more. My back and chest hurt, as I was still struggling to breathe. I knew I'd have terrible bruises tomorrow.

He grabbed hold of my hair and pulled me up the stairs, I screamed grabbing onto his hand, trying to get him to let go. He kicked open my bedroom room and threw me in.

'Now shut the fuck up! I'm sick of your crying, you stupid brat! Jesus Christ!' he screamed one last time before slamming my door closed and returning back to his beer.

I lay on my bed, if that was what you could call it; it was just a dirty old mattress on my bedroom floor. I lay down and curled into a ball and cried. I cried because I hurt so much and I cried for my mother. I don't really remember her but I have an old picture of her that I keep hidden under a loose floor board in my bedroom. Daddy had burnt all of her pictures but I had found and kept this one. How could she have fallen for someone like him?

I cried myself to sleep clutching the picture of her.

* * *

**So what'cha think ?**

**any good?**

**kinda struggled with the abuse part, don't know if it's any good...**

**review and tell me what you think.**

**thanks ;)**

**x**


	4. Will Always Worry

**Haii guys.  
i'd like to say thank you for all the reviews, adding me to your story alerts and favourite stories. You guys rock! ;)**

**Here's chapter 4 for you (:**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Back to CaPOV

Walking through the hospital doors, I went straight to Clara, my secretary.

'Good morning Clara,' I smiled. 'Could I have a look at those forms Mr Mason filled in the other week?' I asked.

'Oh yes, of course, let me just find them for you,' she smiled shuffling papers and opening drawers. 'Ah, here we are,' she said handing them to me.

'Thank you Clara, you have a good day now,' I said walking off.

'You too, Dr Cullen,' she replied before getting back to work.

I liked Clara, she was a nice woman, and she was one of the few women in this hospital that weren't falling all over me. Most women here knew I was happily married but still tried to get my attention.

I shook my head and focused on the forms. Turning the pages I came to the address page. There was nothing on it. No street name, no post code, not even the houses' door number. I turned the page again, looking for the contact number, there wasn't one here either. Not even a mobile number or a work number!

I closed the forms and placed it on my desk as all the hope I had melted away. I had no way of contacting Mr Mason, or have any idea where he lived. Now I wouldn't be able to call the police or social services and I won't know if Edward is okay.

Now all I can do is wait until Edward comes in to have his cast taken off, that's just under four weeks away! I sighed in defeat, I'm sorry Edward.

I went about my day as usual but Edward was again, always in the back of my mind. By the end of my shift I was exhausted. I'd have to tell Esme the bad news and I just couldn't take it. She'd be so upset. I left the hospital and drove home.

Pulling into our drive, I parked the car, got out and walked up the steps to the front door. I could hear the kids upstairs as I put my coat on the hook. I walked into the kitchen where Esme was cooking dinner. She turned around hearing me come in.

'Carlisle, did you get the address? Did you phone?' she asked eagerly. But by the look on my face she knew it wasn't good. 'What happened?' she asked.

'The forms he filled in. He didn't leave any contact number at all. I'm sorry Esme.' I sighed defeated.

'What about an address? He must have put something down!' she shouted upset.

'I'm sorry Esme. There was nothing I could of done.'

She nodded her head, too upset to speak.

'What's the matter guys?' our eldest, Emmet asked.

I turned around, 'it's nothing son, just a bit of trouble at work.'

'What kind of trouble?' asked Jasper, always the worrier.

Esme touched my arm. 'I think we should tell them dear,' she told me softly.

I nodded, 'why don't we all go sit down?' I suggested motioning into the living room.

They all nodded and started shuffling into the living room and filling up the sofas.

Once we were all seated I began, 'there's this boy I'm worried about. Esme and I think his father is abusing him.' As my sentence ended, Rosalie and Jasper tensed up.

'Today I was going to get a contact number and an address from the forms he filled in but he didn't leave any information on where to find him.' I said sadly. 'He's only seven.'

It was silent for a moment as they all took this in.

'Does that mean he might be in my school?' asked a voice for on one of the sofas.

Esme and I's head's whipped up in search of the voice. It was Alice.

'Possibly,' I said thinking about it. 'He's got a kind of copper coloured hair colour. Is there anyone in your school with that colour hair Alice?' I asked as Esme grabbed my hand in hers.

She thought about it for a moment, and then her head shot up. 'Yes I think so, he's in the year below me daddy. I think his names Edward,' she said furrowing her brow; thinking.

'Edward Mason?' I asked hope filling me once again.

'I think so daddy,' she said smiling, truly proud of herself. 'But he's not in school much and when he is he always has a bruise or a cut or a bad arm or leg,' she said her smile falling. 'I just thought he played in the woods and fell over a lot, I mean, that's what he tells everyone daddy.' She said as tears started falling down her cheeks. 'I didn't know daddy, I'm sorry!' She cried.

I picked her up and placed her in my lap, her head resting on my chest, 'its okay sweetie, you didn't know, it's not your fault,' I said soothingly while playing with her hair. Eventually she calmed down.

'Daddy?' sniffed Alice.

'Yes sweetie?' I asked still playing with her hair.

'When I see Edward in school next, I'm going to be his friend,' Alice said confidently.

I looked down at my daughter and smiled. She had such a kind heart.

'That's lovely dear,' Esme said. 'I'm sure he'll like that very much,' she replied smiling.

Alice jumped down from my lap with a broad grin on her face, 'really think so?' she asked hopefully.

I laughed, 'of course dear.'

She squealed loudly making us all laugh.

'All right then kids, who ready for dinner?' she asked smiling.

They all jumped up and ran into the kitchen with Esme following behind laughing.

I stood up also, happy to be in a better mood now than when I came in.

But Edward was still in the back of my mind, I would always worry about him.

* * *

**So what you think?**

**any good?**

**had a bit of writers block here so i don't think it's very good :/**

**i'll try do better next time yeah? ;)**

**x**


	5. Creaking Doors

**Haii guys.  
I'm starting to struggle with this story, I don't really know where it's going and I just want it to be finished.  
Sorry if my chapters are pretty crap, I'm not really happy with this story as it is.  
Don't worry I will finish this but it probably wont be very good.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5.**

* * *

Chapter 5

(AlPOV)

Ever since daddy told us about Edward I'd decided I was going to become his friend. I couldn't wait until Monday morning. And when it came around I practically ran to school hoping he would be in school that day. At play time I soon found him sitting under the tree behind the school; he was on his own as usual and looked lonely and sad. I walked up to him slowly and sat down beside him.

'Hi,' I said softly.

He looked up at me, shocked. 'Hi,' he finally whispered in reply.

'You okay Edward?' I asked.

'Yo-you know my name?' He asked shocked.

'Of course I know your name silly. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you before. I'm Alice,' I smiled.

'That's okay, Alice,' he whispered shyly but I could detect a small smile playing on his lips. 'And I'm okay too.'

I looked at him, 'are you sure Edward? You don't look okay,' I said softly to him.

'I'm fine,' he answered.

'Okay,' I smiled. 'So Edward, where do you live?'

'I-I don't know, I mean I do. I ju-just don't know the uh street name. I know I live by the park though,' he looked down embarrassed.

'Oh, that's okay Edward,' I smiled reassuringly at him.

He smiled a small smile in return.

Just as I was about to ask him something else the bell rang and a teacher called us back to class. I closed my mouth and smiled at Edward once more before we followed the teacher back inside the school.

'Bye Edward,' I said as we parted ways back to our classes.

He looked up,' bye Alice,' he whispered before walking down the hall.

The day flew by pretty quickly. When lunch came around, I found him under the tree again, we ate our lunch silently; just happy to have some company. I'd normally eat lunch with Bella or my family, but Edward needed me right now.

After lunch we went to our classes as normal but not before I told him I'd meet him at the tree for afternoon play time. He seemed genuinely happy about that which made my own smile grow larger.

As I said, I meet him at the tree for afternoon play. We talked about little things like what we liked to do and our favourite subjects until play time was over. He seemed sad as we walked back to class so I said: 'Meet you at the tree tomorrow?'

He smiled a genuine smile and nodded eagerly before rushing off to his class.

I smiled too and walked in the opposite direction to my class.

The weeks past like that every day, meeting him at the tree. I soon ended up bringing Bella with me too. Edward and Bella seemed to like each other very much and I was glad that Edward was at least happy when he was at school.

We had a lot of fun under the tree at play times and lunch times. Edward seemed to open up a little more and more every day, I was glad.

But then one Thursday he didn't turn up for school, I was worried, what if he was hurt, what if his father had hurt him again?

I tried to push the thought out of my mind and went on with my day as usual, me and Bella still meet at the tree hoping Edward had arrived at school late or something but he didn't turn up.

Bella and I were walking home from school to Bella's house. We decided to take a short cut today as it looked like a storm was coming and not wanting to get caught in it we took a short cut through the park.

Coming out the other side of the park we turned left heading down Park Lane to take a right that lead us the Bella's house around the corner but something caught my eye.

I turned my head left to the houses opposite the park, there was a man angrily leaving his house. He slammed the front door with so much force it looked like the house shook. But that wasn't what caught my eye; it was the way the man looked. He had brown eyes but his hair was an unusual bronze colour. Just like Edwards, I thought.

The angry man got into his car and sped down the road out of site. I grabbed Bella's arm and told her what I saw.

'I just want to see if he's okay,' I explained wanting to knock on the door. 'I mean he wasn't in school today, he's probably ill. I just want to see if he's okay.' I pleaded.

'Fine,' she agreed reluctantly.

Yes!

We quickly crossed the road and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again but louder.

'C'mon Alice, he's not here. Let's go,' Bella said trying to pull me from the front step.

'No, something's wrong, I can feel it,' I said knocking again. There was still no answer. So I took a deep breath and turned the door handle. The door opened with a creak and I stepped in.

It was incredibly dark in the house, I could hardly see in front of my face.

'Alice!' Bella hissed at me, still standing outside. 'What are you doing?'

'Something wrong Bella, I think Edward hurt,' I replied stepping into the house a bit more. 'You don't have to come in with me, just wait here.'

'If Edwards hurt, then I'm coming to,' she said a determined look on her face.

I smiled, 'Come on then,' I said walking further into the darkness.

She followed me into the dark house feeling our way along the wall.

'Edward!' I called out loudly. No answer.

'Edward!' We both called at the same time, our voices bouncing of the walls in the darkness.

We heard a quiet whimpering from above us and made our way up the stairs in the darkness.

'Edward?' we called quieter now.

We heard the whimpering again coming from the door on the left. We slowly made our way towards it and gave it a soft push; the door opened slowly creaking all the way.

We gasped at the bloody heap in front of us; it was Edward.

* * *

**Like I said, i'm not really happy with this story but I will finish it for you guys.  
Thanks again to all the reviews I've gotten (:**

**I don't know when i'll have the next chapter up, probably in the next few days if I can.  
Sorry guys, i'll do my best.**

**x**


	6. I'm Coming, hold on

**hey guys...**

**i know you all probably hate me, i haven't updated in ages and for that i'm really sorry.  
this update is pathetic tbh, but i thought i should at least give you something.  
it's an incredibly small chapter i know, and tbh i wouldn't really call it a chapter.  
i'm stuck with writers block at the moment and i've just had three exams so i've been concentrating on those.  
i know it's no excuse and i'm very sorry.  
i havent abandoned this story so dont worry, i'm just really slow on the updates right now.  
Hopefully i'll update again pretty soon as i just want to finish this story and get it over with.  
i'm not happy with it at all so sorry if it sucks, aha **

**once again, sorry i havent updated in ages, i'll hoefully have another chapter up soon, don't give up on me please, you'll just have to be extremely patient.  
i know this chapter is hardly anything, i'm so sorry and i hope you'll forgive me.**

* * *

CaPOV

It had been a normal day at work, checking on patients and attending to new ones. I tried to keep myself occupied, keeping my mind from worrying about Edward but he always managed to make his way into my mind.

I was on my break when I received the phone call; it was Alice.

She was frantically screaming down the phone to me.

'Alice sweetheart, calm down, I can't understand you,' I said.

'It's Edward,' she sobbed, 'he's hurt. You need to come quick.'

Edward!

'Alice, I need you to tell me where you are,' I said as calmly as I could.

'We're in E-Edwards house, o-on park lane, opposite the p-park,' she replied sniffing.

Edwards house?! Oh my God! Hang in there Edward, I'm coming.

'Alice? I'm on my way, stay with Edward, and keep him awake.'

'Yes daddy,' she said determined.

I hung up the phone, I'm coming Edward, hold on.

* * *

**pathetic i know, sorry.  
i'll write more next time!  
promise :)**

now review and tell me how much you hate me :)  
sorry x


	7. Hang In There Edward

**...Hi  
I know I havent updated in months but heres another chapter for you guys, I know its not very long but I hope you enjoy.  
Also like to say thanks for sticking with me and my crappy updates, means a lot, though I don't really deserve it ;)**

**Again dont own Twilight or the characters, though I wish they did.**

* * *

It seemed to take forever to get to Edward's house. My mind was racing, _'how bad was he hurt? How long had he been like this? Was his father doing this to him? Where was he now?'_ my mind wouldn't slow down, after one thought ended another came along just as quick. I just hopped we'd get there in time, _hang in there Edward._

Finally the ambulance came to a halt, Dr Green and I jumped out the back of the vehicle and ran towards the house, it was exactly opposite the park and the front door was wide open. We ran into the pitch black house and towards the stairs, as we neared the top i saw Bella standing to the left.

"Bella," I stated as we neared her.

"He's in there," she pointed tears sliding down her cheeks.

We rushed past through the door she pointed to and seeing him laying there, broken and covered in blood I froze. He was so pale he looked dead, I prayed he wasn't. Alice was sitting next to him, holding his hand in a death grip, tears streaming down her face.

Upon Dr Green and I entering the room, she moved out of the way but never once let go of the grip she had on Edward's hand.

"Dr Cullen!" At the mention of my name I came back to reality and rushed over.

"Edward? Can you hear me?" I asked anxiously.

He groaned in response.

"Edward, I need you to open your eyes for me, can you do that?"

His eyes fluttered at first, then opened into little slits. I let out a sigh of relief, at least he was responsive.

"Edward, I need you to keep your eyes open for me, okay?"

Putting a neck brace on him, Dr Green and I lifted him gently onto the stretcher. Taking hold of the stretcher from either side we carried him carefully down the stairs and into the ambulance.

Alice hopped in the back with us and resumed her place holding Edwards hand while Bella sat up front. Dr Green hooked Edward up to an IV and before I knew it we were at the hospital again. We all quickly jumped out and rushed inside, Alice still with a death grip on Edward's hand.

"I'm sorry Alice, Bella, this is as far as you can go," I said apologetically. Alice looked at me and reluctantly let go of Edward's hand.

"Sorry Carlisle, but this is as far as you go too," I looked up at Dr Green.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"I saw you in that house Carlisle, you're too emotionally attached."

"But-"

"I'm sorry," and with that he wheeled Edward away toward surgery.

I looked down at Alice who was still crying and took her hand. "He'll be okay, I know he will," I didn't know who I was reassuring more; Alice or myself.

* * *

**Working on the next chapter as we speak :)**  
**Hopefully it'll be longer.**


	8. Set Of Vivid Green

**Another chapter up, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

After sitting Alice and Bella onto chairs in the waiting room I rang Esme, I didn't want to tell her what had happened; she'd be so upset. Even though she had never met Edward, she cared, that was the type of person she was. I was soon cut out of my thoughts by someone answering the phone.

"Hello?" Asked the small, gentle voice of my son Jasper.

"Jasper, can you put your mother on the phone for me please?" I asked quickly but gently, I didn't want him thinking something was wrong.

"Sure, is everything okay?" Jasper asked concerned; always one to notice when something was wrong.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. I just need to speak with your mother for a moment,"

"Okay then." I heard a muffled "Mom!" before he handed the phone to Esme.

"Carlisle? What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Esme, it's... It's Edward," I said quietly

"What? What's wrong, is he okay?" She asked upset.

"He's hurt very badly dear. Alice found him in his house and rang me. They've taken him into surgery."

"What, Alice did? What was she doing in his house? She could have gotten hurt, is she okay? And why aren't you in surgery with him?"

"I don't know; Bella was with her, she's fine, terribly upset though. It's a good thing she found him; otherwise I don't know what would have happened," I say upset. "They wouldn't let me do the surgery, said I'm too emotionally attached, they're right."

"Oh Carlisle, he'll be fine. I'm sure he will," she said reassuringly.

"I hope so, Esme. I hope so. Oh and Esme, could you do me a favour and ring Chief Swan and tell him I have Bella in the hospital with me. I'm sure he's worried as she didn't come home today after school."

"Of course, Carlisle."

"Thanks, I love you," I said gently.

"I love you too," she said and hung up.

After I put the phone down, I turned around and walked back over to Alice and Bella, who had dried tears staining their cheeks. I sat down next to them and waited for news on how Edward was doing.

Not long after I talked to Esme, Chief Swan walked in through the hospital doors and looked around the waiting room. Bella seeing him walk in, jumped up from her seat and ran to him, wrapping her small arms around his waist.

Looking down, he picked her up and asked concerned, "are you okay, Honey?" She sniffed and nodded into his neck.

Standing up I went over to Chief Swan, "Bella's fine, just a little shaken up," I told him reassuringly.

"Yes, Mrs Cullen told me what happened," he said nodding. "I hope he's okay."

"Yes, I hope so too."

After a moment of silence Chief Swan says looking down at Bella, "Well I guess we better get you home."

"But what about Edward? I need to know if he's okay," Bella said quietly.

"I know sweetheart, Dr Cullen will ring me as soon as he hears any news okay?"

She looked up at me, and I nodded saying I would. She looked back at her father and sighing in defeat said, "Okay," reluctantly. Waving toward Alice and replacing her head on her father's shoulder, they left the hospital.

Turning around, I went back and sat next to Alice, who scooted onto my lap and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly and kissed her head.

"I'm proud of you, Alice. If it wasn't for you and Bella, he might..." I said trailing off at the end.

"I know, daddy. I was so scared," she sniffed again.

"I know Honey, I know," I said kissing her head again.

What seemed like hours later, Dr Green came walking towards us. I quickly stood up, Alice still wrapped in my arms.

"Is he okay?" I asked anxiously.

"He's got two broken rips, a fractured leg, two broken fingers and several cuts and bruises all over his body. All should heal fine. I've also contacted the Police and informed them on what's been happening; they're on their way to arrest him right now."

I nodded; glad the Police had finally been called.

"C-can we see him?" Asked a tiny voice, I looked down and saw Alice looking at Dr Green with hopeful eyes.

He smiled," sure, he's still unconscious though, will be for another few hours. He's in room 23A."

"Thank you," I said before rushing down the hall to room 23A.

Opening the door, I set Alice down and just stared. He looked so tiny laying there with so many tubes and machines hooked up to him. He was still also very pale; I wanted to cry just looking at him. How could someone do something like this to this sweet, innocent, little boy?

I watched Alice as she walked towards Edward and took his hand. I got a chair from the corner and pulled it next to Edward's bed. Sitting down, I lifted Alice so she was sitting on my lap and we waited.

Sometime later I remembered I had to ring Chief Swan. Standing up, I set Alice down on the chair and went out into the hall. I typed in Chief Swan's number and waited, he answered after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Chief Swan, its Dr Cullen. I have news on Edward."

"Oh yes, yes. Is he okay?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, he's got a few broken bones and several cuts and bruises but he should be fine in a few weeks."

He sighed in relief, "good, thank you for calling."

"It was no problem, and I did tell Bella I would."

"Yes, thank you. She's just fallen asleep so I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Yes, no need to wake her," I told him honestly. "I better get back."

"Oh yes, of course. Goodnight Doc."

"Goodnight," I said and hung up.

Walking back towards Edward's room I heard voices from inside. _Who was Alice talking to? Could it be?_ I swung open the door and was met with two sets of eyes looking at me. Alice's bright blue ones and a set of vivid green ones.

I smiled, "Edward, you're awake."

* * *

**Hopefully, I'll have the next chaper up just as quick!**

**But for now, review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	9. Dreams Of a Son

_Hey guys, please don't shoot me. I know it's been forever since I last updated and I'm SO sorry!_  
_Here's a new chapter for you all, I know it's short. I'm not good at writing long chapters :/ _  
_Starting the next chapter as we speak, don't know when it'll be up though._  
_Sorry! _  
_So um.. yeah enjoy :) _

* * *

Alice POV

Seeing Edward laying there covered in blood, was the most horrible thing I had ever seen. I was so scared, how long had he been like that? He must have been terrified. After I rang daddy, all I could do was sit and hold his hand and by the way he was squeezing it, I think he was greatful to have something to hold on to.

Once daddy got there, I was relieved. If anyone could save him, it was my daddy. They rushed Edward into the ambulance and daddy said I could sit in the back with them when I held Edwards hand again. I thought everything was going to be okay, we'd get to the hospital, daddy could save Edward and everything would be fine, but then at the hospital they wouldn't let daddy in to help save Edward. What if something went wrong and daddy wasn't there? Then after waiting ages, the doctor came out and said he would heal fine. I was so relieved and asked if we could go see him.

Walking into the room Edward was in and seeing him laying there, I wanted to cry. He had dozens of wires connected to him, he was so pale he looked dead. I walked over and held his hand again, even in sleep I wanted him to know someone was here for him.

Then when daddy went out to make a call, his eyes started to flutter and then opened. I was met with the most vivid green eyes ever.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hi," he croaked back.

"Oh, do you want some water?"

He nodded, not wanting to use his voice.

I got up and poured some water carefully into a plastic cup and handed it to him, he greadily drank it all, so I poured him some more and sat back down.

"Edward... Did your daddy do this to you?" I asked gently.

He tensed, stopped drinking and stared down at his hospital sheets.

I sighed. "If you wont tell me, will you at least tell my daddy? We only want to help."

"I don't want to talk about it," he whispered out sadly.

"But Edward-"

I was cut off by my daddy entering the room, seeing Edward up and awake he looked to delighted.

Practly beaming he said, "Edward, you're awake, I was so worried."

I gave a little cough, daddy looked at me and chuckled.

"_We_ were so worried. How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired," he replied giving a little yawn.

"Well why don't you try and sleep? I'll go get a nurse to give you some more pain meds," daddy said before leaving to get the nurse.

I looked at Edward again and saw he'd put his cup down and was laying on his back with his eyes closed. I could see his body was tense and stiff so I took hold of his hand again hoping it would relax him, he looked at me for a moment before letting his body fully relax into the pillows surrounding him. Griping his hand in mine, I knew all he needed was someone, a friend, to reasure him that he wasn't alone, that he had someone who wasn't going to leave him, ever.

Daddy came back into the room then, there was a petite nurse following closely behind. She had short dark hair and glasses, probably in her mid-thirties. Hearing people enter, Edward opened his eyes to see who had come in.

The nurse looked at Edward and gave him a little smile to reasure him. "This will only hurt for a second," she said in a gentle tone.

Edward looked at her warily but didn't protest and let the nurse inject him with the pain meds to help him sleep. The nurse, Sophie as her name tag indicated, was kind and very gentle with Edward, which was what he needed after what he'd been through.

Taking the needle out, she gently wiped away any blood that may have escaped and patted his hand. "There all done," she smiled before leaving the room.

A few seconds later, Edward eyes started to flutter and droop. I could tell he was trying to fight it but soon succumbed to it, leaving him in a heavy painless sleep.

Carlisle POV

Soon after Edward fell asleep I rang Esme and asked her if she could come pick Alice up. It was starting to get late and she had school the next day. Alice protested at first, complaining that she needed to be here for Edward, which just melted my heart. She cared for this boy so much and new she'd be delighted if he happened to join the family. The thought of Edward being my son made me beam. Literaly. If i could sparkle, I would've been right that second.

After Alice left, reluctantly I should add, I sat and just watched the rise and fall of Edward chest. He stirred in his sleep and a peice of his hair fell over his eyes. I had such a desperate, fatherly urge to sweep the peices of hair off of his face, to tuck his blankets around him, to just fuss over him like any other loving parent would. How long had it been since he actually had any loving physical contact? The thought sadened me immensely.

He stirred again in his sleep and furrowed his brows. _Was he having a bad dream?_ I took hold of his hand and rubbed soothing circles onto it. Surprisingly, he calmed down at my ministration. This caused and eruption of excited butterflies in my stomach, _did he feel that comfortable around me?_

I held his hand, well into the night, I didn't want to leave him alone. Around two or three in the morning I could feel my eyes starting to droop and before I could stop them they had closed completely and I was sucked into dreams of Edward becoming part of the family, becoming my son.

* * *

So.. What you think?  
Any good?  
Again, sorry it's so short :/  
x


	10. Family

**New Chapter up :)**  
**Enjoy. **

* * *

Carlisle POV

I was awoken the next morning by the sun shining through a gap in the blinds. I sat up, scrubbed my hands over my face trying to rid away the tiredness and stretched. I looked over at Edward who was curled in a ball in the middle of the bed, sheets hiding half of his face. I was happy the pain meds were still in affect, that position couldn't be comfortable with his broken ribs. His arm was out of the blankets and stretched out towards the side of the bed, as if hoping someone would grab hold of it, so I took his tiny hand in mine and held it.

It wasn't long later that he began to wake. He stirred and stretched in his sleep, then winced. _The pain meds must have worn off by now. _His eyes fluttered then opened sleepily. He glanced around the room, and as if remembering where he was he sighed. Obvisouly not noticing me yet, I shifted my hand that was still holding his ever so slightly and his head whipped around to face me, he looked at my hand that was holding his then up at me and he just blinked.

"You're the nice doctor, that stictched up my face and plastered my arm," he said in a quiet voice.

I smiled, "so you remember me then."

"You were the first person to be so nice to me in so long. Of course I remember you."

I frowned, "isn't your father nice to you?" I knew what the answer would be, but I just needed him to confirm my thoughts.

He flinched at the mention of his father and looked away.

"Is he the one who did this to you?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it," he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Okay, it's okay Edward. We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."

Days went by, which soon turned into weeks. I sat with Edward everyday, we talked about things, like school, Alice and Bella. They came to visit many times, kept Edward entertained. They talked about school too and how it wasn't the same without Edward by their tree. They both drew pictures for him to put around the room. Alice complained it was too bare, "there's no colour in here at all! How do you expect Edward to get better when all he has to look at are boring white walls?" I chucked as she complained. That was when she thought of the idea of her and Bella drawing pictures for Edward. The walls were nearly covered with all different types of pictures.

Edward's healing fine, he's smiling a lot more and the first time I heard him laugh, I was beaming. His father on the other hand, hasn't come up in conversation since I mentioned it the first time. I know he'll tell me when he's ready but he needs to tell someone and let everything out.

The police found his father in a pub not far from his and Edward's home, he was completely drunk and when the police informed him that they new what was happening at home and that he was under arrest he laughed, he actually laughed. He put up a bit of a fight when they put the cuffs on him, swearing all sorts and saying he'd kill Edward. Though I'll make sure he nevers gets his hands on Edward again.

There was no court case needed for Mr Mason. The evidence was clear that he was abusing and neglecting his son. There was a search of their house, the kitchen was full of beer and vodka, hardly any edible food anywhere. The living room was filthy, looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years, there were stains on the floors and the furniture. Edward's room was the worst of them all. He had no bed, just a dirty, stained mattress on the floor, no carpet just rotting floorboards and one chest of draws with hardly any clothes in it. No toys, no teddies, nothing child related was anywhere. There weren't even pictures of anyone in the house. Though they did find a picture of a woman with light bronze hair hidding under the floor boards, it wouldn't of been found if a corner of the picture hadn't been sticking up between the boards. The police brought it to the hospital, as soon as Edward saw it he reached out for it with his tiny hands. He hasn't let go of it since, if he isn't holding it, it laying beside him on the bed or under his pillow when he's asleep.

Edward and I have become very close since he came to the hospital, and I've been thinking of asking him if he'd want to become part of the family. Alice already considers him a brother. But I guess I'm just scared. What if he doesn't want to be apart of our family? I don't think I could bare it, I already consider him a son.

It had been about three weeks since Edward came to the hospital and he was improving immensley. We were sitting in his hospital room just watching anything that was on TV when Edward asked me a question.

"Carlisle? What's going to happen to me now? I don't have anywhere to go."

This is the first time he's said anything about his situation, he still doesn't talk about his father though that's understandable.

"Well, what do you want to happen?" I asked him.

"I.. I don't know," he said quietly.

This was it.

"Well... How would you feel about becoming apart of my family?" I tried to keep the hope from filling my voice.

His head snapped up to look at me, "Y-you want to ad-adopt _me_?" he asked shocked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

He looked away, "Well, my real father didn't want me, so why would you?" He asked upset.

I looked at him appauled that he would think something like that. "After everything you've been through you're still a kind, smart, funny, gentle little boy and brave, you're so increadibly brave."

"I'm not, I was never those things and never will be," he sniffed ducking his head.

I frowned. "Stop that," I said sternly but gently. "You are those things and so much more. Not many children can go through the things you have and still be able to love and trust after them. You might not believe me now, but you will one day," I say smiling.

He smiled a little, "okay."

It was something I thought. He wasn't denying it, just accepting what I'd said.

"So," I said, "what do you say? About become part of the family?"

He looked up at me, hope filling his eyes though trying to hide it, "really? You really want me."

"Of course," I said.

He smiled then, a genuine crocked smile with dimples, "okay," he agreed shyly.

I beamed. I was so increadibly happy that I crushed him in a hug. He tensed at first, still not quite used to the physical contact but soon relaxed and gave a tentive hug back.

Later that day, I rang up Child Services and got the adoption papers to fill out. Once they were all done and filled in I rang Esme and told her the good news. We had spoken about adopting Edward and Esme was delighted at having another child running around the house. I told her to bring the herself and the kids to the hospital when they got out of school so they could meet their new brother. I was so happy, I was on cloud nine.

I warned Edward that Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme would be visiting later that day. He seemed very nervous at the thought but I reasured him that everything would be fine and to expect hugs off Esme.

Edward and I were currently talking about what his new home would be like. I was telling him that he'd have a nice new room painted any colour he wanted, he could pick out his own bed and that we'd go buy him any toys he wanted when the rest of the family came pilling into the room, excited to see the new family member.

Alice already knowing Edward ran up to the bed and gave crushed him in a hug, like I had done earlier that day.

"Hi, little brother!" She beamed up at him.

He smiled nervously, "Hi... Sister?"

"That's right, and that's big sister to you," she teased.

Edward chuckled, "Hi, big sister."

It made me so happy watching Edward and Alice interact. I hope the rest of the children will take to Edward as Alice has.

Turning to the rest of the family, I introduced them. "That's Emmet."

"Hey little Bro!" Emmet beaming showing his dimples.

"That's Rosalie."

"Hii," she waved.

"That's Jasper."

He gave Edward a shy smile.

"And that's Esme."

She walked over to Edward, "hello Darling," she beamed.

"Uh... Hi," he replied shyly.

"We're so happy that you've decided to become apart of our family, Dear," Esme said

Edward looked up at her,"Really?"

"Of course, Honey!" Esme said motheringly.

Edward smiled, I think he was finally realising that he was wanted, by all of us.

And when he finally gets out of the hospital, he'll fully see how much we all love and want him to be apart of this family.

* * *

**So... what do you think?**  
**Review and let me know :)**


	11. Epilogue

Hey guys, it's the final chapter of Saving Edward. Thank god.  
Sorry it's taken me so long to finish it and thank you everyone who's stuck by me and seen this till the end, means a lot :)  
And see, told you I'd finish it! And so glad I finally have.  
Thanks again everyone and enjoy :)

* * *

Epilogue

5 months later...

"Eddie! Over here!" Shouted Emmet from the other side of the yard. The boys were currently playing football outside while the girls sat on the patio braiding each others hair. Esme and I sat on the deck chairs behind the girls and watched our children play.

It was a beautiful sight, watching Edward interact with Emmet and Jasper, playing football with them. He's grown so much these past months since he came out of the hospital, it's truly amazing.

We insited on him seeing a therapist, so he could talk to them about what happened to him and thankfully, he has. His therapist, Janet Thomas; a lovely woman, has gotten him to open up and overcome so many difficulties in his life. He's even told us little things that his father did to him and for that we're gratful, just to understand somewhat of what he's dealing with.

He's getting along with Emmet and Jasper just fine, they act like brothers already in the short amount of time he's been with us. He smiles and laughs a lot more, plays football and baseball with the boys, even wrestles with Emmet. Esme and I are truly proud of him. And the rest of the kids for accepting him as one of the family so quickly.

The first time we heard him laugh and saw him really smile, we were over joyed. His cute little giggles and dimpled grin make Esme and I so proud that he's overcome what happened to him and that he's living his life.

He's also inproving in school, his teachers have commented how much happier and carefree he seems and how he joins in with the class now. He's such an intelligent little boy, helping him with homework you can see the cogs turning in his head as he works out a question.

I remember when we'd just brought him home from the hospital and showed him his new room.

_Walking through the front doors Esme and I were over the moon, Edward was finally out of the hospital and finally coming home. Home, to our house, to become part of our family. It was unreal that he'd agreed to become part of our family, to become my son. Though we have gotten extremely close while he was in the hospital. I hoped that closeness stuck._

_The kids were at school so he had some peace to get settled in before they arrived home. Bringing his bags into the house we lead him upstairs. "Are you ready to see your new room?" I asked him._

_"M-my room?" he asked shocked._

_"Of course, everyone got to have their own room. Where did you think you'd be sleeping?" I chuckled._

_He didn't reply, just trailed behind us to his new room. We walked down to the end of the hall and opened the door. It was a fairly large room, with a huge window covering half of one wall and a double bed placed in the corner. There was also a closet, four shelves on the wall, a desk and a bedside table._

_The room was pretty bare at the moment, we'd go shopping with Edward so he could pick up things he'd like to decorate his room. We'd also have to take him paint shopping so he could paint the room whatever colour he wanted._

_As we entered the room, Edward froze, his mouth dropped open and he just stared. "This is my room?" he asked turning to us shocked._

_"Of course dear, though we'll have to go shopping for you so you can decorate and paint it the way you like it," replied Esme smiling._

_"Tha-thank you, so much," Edward whispered gazing at his new room._

_"You're welcome son."_

We went shopping then the next day while to kids were at school and picked out paint to paint his room with, he picked a jade green colour. He also picked a green coloured lamp, green and white coloured curtains and a rug with different shades of green on it. He also picked out several new bed coveres, all green with white and black on them. It seems Edward has a love for anything green.

We also bought him games, teddies and books too for him to read and play with. Esme picked up a lovely picture frame and handed it to him. He looked at her confused.

"To put your mothers picture in," she explained.

Edward smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

We had fun painting his room, we got more paint on each other to be honest. When Edward saw his room all done and finished, he beamed.

"Thank you, so much!"

"You're welcome, son," I beamed also.

We're all so proud of him and how far he's come. How all the kids get along together and how they already call him brother. Esme and I couldn't wish for better children. We've truely been blessed.

* * *

Yayyy, done :)

So, what did you think? Any good? Did I do you all justice? Or did I just fail terribly?

Review and let me know what you all think, thanks :)


End file.
